Still My Baby
by deansbabygirl934
Summary: just because she was getting married didnt mean she wasnt his baby.


Casey is Sam and Jo's adopted daughter. Eh not really adopted but who talking semantics. This is how he feels about his baby marrying Bryce. Who is Ryce and Dean's son. Ah children they all grow up to break our hearts by falling in love and leaving us.

* * *

Sam was watching, as the little girl he had raised was getting ready for her wedding. She was not his daughter in the biological sense.

She was not even related to him in anyway. But, sweet Casey had come to him in his hour of need. When angels and Lucifer hunted him.

She came along and needed a father. She was thirteen and homeless turning to Ryce and Bobby for help.

"_Sam she has no one her dad just signed her off." Ryce pleaded with him. "Ryce I'm still dealing with things, me and Jo still aren't talking." He started. _

_"First of all yes you are talking granted not as much as before but that's to be expected. Well you know with the whole Ruby thing but ya know what that will get better." She rambled._

_ He just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. She likes to run on and on when she was nervous. "Rycelynn," He tried again but she cut him off._

_ "And secondly who better to take care of a lost little girl than a lost man?" She said quietly laying a slim hand on his arm. Ryce had been right. _

So lost in his thoughts he didn't even hear his little girl call him. "Daddy!" She snapped. "Huh what, oh sorry baby." He smiled at her.

"Where were you just now?" She said with a small smile of her own. "Just thinking about when you first came into my life." he heard her chuckle.

She walked over to where he was sitting on her bed. Sitting next to him, she put her head on his shoulder.

"Be careful sweetie don't want to mess up that hair." He said wrapping an arm around her slim shoulders. She sighs and nods her head a little.

"I know Ryce and momma will hog tie me and do it all over again." it was true that had already threaten to do it once.

"What's wrong sweet heart you're not having second thoughts are you?" he asked all fatherly concern.

"No I'm not. I'm not your daughter in any legal way or biological but you're still my daddy." She stared but faltered.

"You didn't mind taking me in did you?" He really hated how small she sounded.

_He was running scared and by that, he means sitting in a dark motel room freaking the hell out. _

_Dean and Ryce had gone to get food. Jo was somewhere still ignoring him. He really didn't know what to do. _

_Lucifer was still trying to get into his head. Out of now where his phone rings making him jump. _

_"Daddy?" It was Casey she sounded small and scared. "Daddy what's wrong?" That's when he realizes that after being with them for a couple weeks that was the first time she had called him that. _

_"I'm okay baby I promise." It was a lie and they both knew it._

_ "Please don't lie to me daddy I need you above anyone else not to lie to me." She pleaded. Again, he was bowled over by how small she sounded._

_ "You're right I'm not fine. But I will be baby." Thanks to you, he silently added silently._

"No baby that is one regret I do not have. Granted it wasn't the best of situations but you saved me." he said kissing the top of her head.

"How's that Daddy?" it was sad how insecure she could be. "By doing that calling me daddy best gift anyone could ever get." She giggled and slapped his chest.

He could hear the sounds of a baby crying. "Morgan wants his daddy." She said. "Let your mom get him, and he'll see Bryce soon enough." he said.

Jo walked into the room holding the baby. "You almost ready honey?" She asked. "Yeah momma just need to put my dress on." She smiled at the woman who helped raise her.

They watch as Jo walked out still holding their grandson. "Baby you sure about this. Just because you and Bryce had a baby doesn't mean you have to marry the boy." He says looking at her.

"I know but I love him I really do. Now go so I can get dressed." She laughed and pushed him out of her room.

As he looked at her closed door he couldn't help but think back to When his nephew and her had told him that them there was going to be a baby.

_They all sat there in Dean's home waiting for Bryce and Casey to come down stairs. Sam looked over to where Dean and Ryce were sitting on the couch._

_ He and Jo were on the love seat. "Sam it's okay baby what ever she has to tell us it will be okay." Jo said patting his arm. He knew that it was the truth that she spoke. _

_But, he was still scared for his baby girl. She had just turned seventeen and had been acting weird for the last two months. Finally, after what seemed like hours he heard footsteps. _

_When his eyes landed on his baby, he saw the fear in her milk chocolate eyes. Saw the way eighteen-year-old Bryce had his arm wrapped protectively around her. _

_That was his job he was supposed to protect her. "Daddy, mom," She nodded to them. "Mom, Dad," Bryce said not looking his dad in the eyes. Sam saw recognition flair in Ryce's eyes. _

_"Daddy we have something to tell you." She said nervously. Tears gathered in her soulful eyes. "We're going to have a baby." She rushed out. _

Ryce had been the first to act that day. Standing up to wrap both teens in a hug. Whispering that it would be okay. A month later Bryce proposed and she had said yes.

Tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks.

"_Casey you were there for me when I really needed someone. You kicked my ass in gear when I needed it. _

_And you yelled at a lunch room full of people all because they were talking about my mom." Ryce laughed at that. _

_"What so funny?" Dean asked from the table. She and Sam had been silently listing to their kids in the living room. _

_"Shut up Dean Bryce is proposing." She snapped it was ruined by the smile that spread over her face and her lilac eyes lighting up._

_ That had his brother getting up to join them. A big grin spread across his face. "So what I was trying to say is," He paused to pull out a ring._

_ "Will you marry me?" He asked. His green eyes never leaving her face. "Oh Bryce!" She squealed. She would have got up but she was now eight months pregnant._

_ "Come on Sam I think those two deserve a little privacy." She said tugging him and Dean out of the kitchen and onto the back porch. "That's what got them pregnant in the first place." He grumbled._

_ "What's going to happen Sam? Is she going to get pregnant again don't think that's possible." she said handing him a beer. He just glared and drank his beer. _

He didn't like the way she was growing up on him. His baby now had a baby of her own. Soon would be Mrs. Bryce Winchester.

"Babe stop you're worrying she'll be fine." Jo said walking over to him. Still holding baby Morgan.

"Here take your grandson." She said handing him over. He heaved a sigh when he looked at this bundle of joy.

"I wish dad could have met him. Hell I wish he could have met Casey." Jo patted him on the shoulder.

"I know you do baby. I feel the same way about my dad." She gave a shrug of her shoulders.

"But there is nothing to do about. Besides you know as well as I do that those two are up there watching every move we make." he had to laugh at that.

"So you haven't told me and your grandson how we look." She said hands on her hips. He looked at her now he long blond hair was swept to one side.

She wore shin length black dress with sheer sleeves. "Wow," he breathed. She laughed and kissed him on his cheek.

"Save it cowboy. Look at Morgan he looks like his dad in his suite." She said sliding her hand over his downy head. He thinks he looks more like Casey. But, he just might be a more than a little bias. "Mom could you come here?" He heard their daughter yell from upstairs.

Jo smiles at him before following Casey's voice. He was once again left with his memories.

"_Oh shit! Oh shit!" Bryce yelled running through the house and smack into Dean. _

_"Bryce boy calm down!" The older man snapped at his son. "Sorry. Dad. Casey. Baby!_" _He gasped out. _

_"What about Casey and the baby?" Sam yelled. "She's in labor were going to have the baby." Bryce said giving them a face-splitting grin. _

Couple of hours later him and Dean were officially grandfathers. "I wish you could have seen your mothers face when she held you for the first time." He whispered to the baby in his arms.

"_Daddy look at him he's gorgeous." His baby smiled while holding her baby. He had to admit that she looked a little high._

_ "You okay Case?" She smiled at the nickname. "Yeah daddy I'm okay. Hey has Dean recovered yet?" He laughed as he remembered Dean walking in when he should not have and promptly passed out._

_ "Yeah but it serves him right." She giggled and nodded her head. _

He will never forget how she had glowed that day. He will never forget how she glows today.

He thought as she walked down the steps. Her floor length white dress was trimmed in black and silver.

Her favorite colors. Little silver and black pearls were in her light brown hair. Which was done up in a sleek bun.

"Daddy," She said looking at him. He thought she never looked more beautiful than she did today.

"My baby is all grown up." He choked a little on his words.

As he looked at Jo, he could see the tears in her eyes when she looked at their daughter.

"Yeah she is isn't she?" Casey engulfed her mom in a hug and said loud enough for them both.

"Yes but I'll always be your baby." "Okay come on before your fiancé thinks you left him at the alter." He said wrapping an arm around her.

He cried as he walked her down the aisle to meet her soon to be husband. Dean and Bobby were Bryce's best men.

Ellen Casey's matron of honor. "Daddy I love you." She whispered to him about halfway smiling around at the church filled with guests.

He was a little surprised to see Castiel and Anna here. Anna had taken a liking to quiet Casey. Fierce hunter, quiet woman.

Those are the words Bobby had used to describe his baby. As he sat next to Jo to listen to the ceremony he could her Ryce cry.

Guess he was not alone on how he felt. There were cheers when the preacher announced them husband and wife.

Everyone threw rose petal as they walked down the aisle as husband and wife. They all met up at Bobby's for the reception.

The back yard was done up with flowers. Black and silver ribbons everywhere. Bryce and Casey danced to Taylor Swift's song: Mary song. "So how are you doing dad?" Dean asked.

"Eh I'm okay can't believe my little girlis all grown up." He said watching his daughter and son-in-law dance. She had her head on his chest.

His cheek pressed against the top of her head. "Yeah I know what you mean. Ryce kept saying my baby oh my baby every time she turned around." Dean said chuckling.

Hmm it would seem him and Ryce were more alike than he thought. The song ended and the song Sweet child of mine came on.

Was not exactly a slow song. But, when she was sick, he would sing this song to her. He saw Ryce and Bryce take the dance floor as well.

This was going to be a father daughter and mother son dance. He will always remember the smile in her eyes as they danced.

Her laugh as he twirled her around. He laughed as well when she pulled up her dress so she could kick of her shoes and dance bare foot.

Laughing the whole time. He smiled when she danced with Dean to Free Bird. Laughed aloud when Casey, Ryce and Jo danced together to Don't Stop Believing.

Wanted to cry when she danced with Bobby sitting in his lap as he moved his wheelchair around. Did cry when she and Bryce ended the day by dancing to Need You.

One hand cradled Bryce's cheek the other laid on his chest. His hand covered hers and the smile that boy wore was meant only for her.

They threw rose petals and sunflower seed's at them as they ran to Bryce's '68 black mustang.

What was with this family and black muscle cars? Casey rolled down her window and blew kisses to everyone.

Bryce blared Ac/Dc's thunderstruck from his radio and blew out of there as fast as he could.

As he tucked his grandson into bed that night, he could not help but to think.

Just because she was now Mrs. Bryce Winchester did not mean she was not still his baby.

**: The End :*******************************************************

a/n: I'll be doing a prequel to this.. How Casey wound up with the Winchesters. I am so proud of this story.. I hope you like it as much as I doJ


End file.
